One Sunny Day
by KemicalRomantik
Summary: When Seras and Pip walk home from the convenience store. Pip is his usual amorous self, but Alucard sees. Seras has gotten herself into a lot of trouble with her master. A/S Translation: Just a Bunch of sexy smut ;]
1. One Sunny Day

Disclaimer: Hellsing and its characters are not owned by me. This was inspired by that time where Seras and Pip are walking together with bags in their hands in the OVA.

Walking with Pip to the convenience store had seemed like a good way to pass the time in between her next mission or the absence of her master. It was sunny out, the birds were singing. It was a beautiful day, if you were human. Seras was not human or not anymore at least. She made sure to keep her hood up at all times but even so being up during the day was grueling.

"You okay, mignonette?" A lazy french drawl broke through the headache she'd had since they left the store. Seras blinked bringing back focus in her eyes and turned her attention to the speaker.

Pip, her friend you would say. His hair was a cross between copper and light brown, today in the sun it looked almost orange. With his eye patch and casual clothes he looked almost devilish. Until you compared him to the devilish intensity of her master. Master Alucard.

Seras' cheeks began to burn, she shook her head before smiling at Pip and reassuring him she was fine. He gave her a rakish grin and began telling her of some crazy adventure he and the geese had gotten themselves into under contract. She laughed in all the right spots and giggled furiously when he told her a particularly embarrassing story about his lieutenant kissing this really pretty girl or so he had thought. The lieutenant hadn't noticed her Adam's apple.

Seras sighed mentally. She hadn't seen her master for a few days. Usually he would pop in every once in a while but lately it seemed he couldn't care less what she did and truth be told she missed seeing his insane grin and beautifully messy hair. Which led her to seeking company with Pip, her mercenary friend, one of the few who didn't treat her like a complete freak.

Though Pip was her friend he was really getting on her nerves with his perverted ways. It seemed every few minutes she'd hear a suggestive comment or feel an inappropriate touch on her backside. She'd blush and call him on it and he'd pull it away and say he couldn't help it or some other nonsense. Seras looked ahead to see the Hellsing manner but a block away in all its glory

'Looks much prettier at night' She mused. Pip was still chattering beside her and she was content to listen and smile at his words. She nodded at the Hellsing guards as they drew closer. Then suddenly when they were past the main gates she felt his hand squeezing her ass again. She was appalled that he would do that in plain sight of everyone. She squealed and he relented laughing again and the guards joined in with small chuckles. Mortified and cheeks burning she practically threw the bags she was carrying for him into his hands and walked quickly into the mansion.

She stripped off the hoodie she was wearing and speed walked through the hall that led to the basement. She was hot and embarrassed and altogether thankful that Pip hadn't seen the outfit she'd had on underneath. Her navy blue halter top hugged her in all the right ways and accentuated her bust nicely. It was her favorite and with the jeans she wearing she knew Pip wouldn't have been able to control himself.

* * *

Finally in the basement she started to calm down, too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice the menacing presence surrounding her before it was too late. Strong gloved hands gripped her shoulders tightly before she was slammed into a wall and the hoodie she had carried was lost from her hands. After the impact of her skull with the wall she looked dazedly into furious crimson orbs framed by a sea of black.

"Have a nice time, Police girl?" Alucard hissed in her ear. Seras nodded shakily, unsure of what had brought on the wrath of her master. His eyes flashed before narrowing on hers. He'd heard her.

"You enjoyed his hands on you , Police girl? Liked how he touched you, defiled you with his filthy hands." He growled savagely before grabbing her backside and palming it. " Like this."

Seras' eyed widened. He had seen Pip and her, had watched Pip grab her. Face heating she shook her head quickly. He scoffed at her thoughts his grip on her behind tightening.

"Yes, Police girl. I saw that filthy piece of shit touch you. I am your master, you belong to me. You are mine alone to touch as I choose. How dare you let that maggot lay a finger on you." Alucard spat. Seras whimpered in pain as his grip tightened even more.

"I didn't want him to touch me." Seras whimpered, dropping her head. One of his hands came to grip her chin forcing to look at him, blue meeting bloodred.

"Who is your Master?" He snarled. His eyes a raging fire that burned her with his gaze. She shivered, though not in fear. He grinned watching her tremble.

"You are, my Master Alucard." She breathed. She was hot with his warm hands on her bottom and chin, almost unbearably so. Seras clenched her legs together as she felt a warmth pooling between them. His grip had loosened and he squeezed her ass possessively. Seras gasped. Alucard chuckled surprised at his fledgling's reactions.

"Do I attract you Police girl? Do you like your Master's touch?" Alucard purred into Seras' ear. She shook and Alucard watched in fascination as her nipples tightened under her shirt and her thighs clamped even more tightly. A grin spread over Alucard's face.

"Do I excite you police girl? Answer me." Alucard demanded. Seras looked at him, cheeks flushed.

"Yes." She whispered. His grin widened and he growled lowly in his thoat. He traced the hand on her chin down to her breasts. Seras whimpers and his hand dived underneath the top seeking her left nipple. He grips it tightly and rolls it with his thumb and fingers. Seras lets out a cry.

"I'm going to make you scream who your master is over and over Seras. I'll be the one to take you and pleasure you. Make you cry out to the night because of what your Master does to you. Do you want that, Seras?"

As he speaks his hand begins massaging her backside before moving to cup her jean clad flower. Seras promptly thrusts against his hand, but he stills ministrations before licking the shell of her ear. 'Police girl?' He enters her mind.

'Yes!' She screams mentally at him, unable to speak coherently as her breath catches on another moan. Who knew that pissing her Master off would make her feel so good?

He unties her halter top and pushes it down releasing her breasts before taking one into his mouth. Seras winds her hands through his hair pulling him down harder. He nips and sucks while one hand plays with her right breast pinching and pulling. The other rubs her through her jeans, the heat there is incredible. Alucard bites down on her breast drawing blood and Seras whimpers. She pushes against the hand rubbing her and white spots flash through her vision, her body tightening.

"Master!" She cries loudly through her climax. Alucard smirks around her nipple, they had barely started and already she was screaming. The blood in his mouth was intoxicating, his thoughts were muddled and it only added to the desire he felt for his fledgling. He rocked against her, pressing his stiff cock into her hip loving the delicious friction. Swiftly the hand at the apex of her thighs pops the button of her jeans and pulls the denim past her knees. He glances down and growls appreciatively at the black satin and lace panties covering her. He presses through the silk to her entrace, rubbing teasingly. Seras thrashes against him seeking more contact. He bites hard on her breast taking in more blood before claiming her mouth with his. His tongue slides against her lips demanding entrance which Seras readily gives.

His tongue snakes into her mouth spreading the blood in his mouth over her fangs, over her tongue, coating the inside of her mouth. Seras swallows and moans before sucking on his tongue seeking more of the succulent drug. Alucard breaks the kiss and stares into eyes suddenly as red as his own. Seras undulates against him, against his hand and nuzzles his chin.

"Master..." She purrs sensually before licking at the trail of blood that leaked from Alucard's mouth. She claims his lips and slides her tongue inside purposefully nicking her tongue on his fangs, eagerly spilling blood into their melded mouths. Alucard rips down her panties and plunges first two fingers into her dripping entrance then three thrusting in time with his tongue. Seras moans around their blood drenched lips pushing herself against his long skillful digits. Alucard breaks their kiss and never stopping the movement of his fingers drops to his knees pulling her jeans and panties completely from her body and flings them into the darkness of the basement.

Alucard hisses at the smell of her arousal as he parts her folds and watches the movement of his fingers at her drenched entrance. Her pink pearl shimmering with how wet Seras had become because of him. He licks the inside of her thigh, biting along the way and drawing blood as he moves to where her scent is the strongest. He removes his fingers from her and they glisten with her juices. Seras whines at the loss of movement and looks down at her Master. He smirks meeting her crimson orbs and they widen as he brings his fingers to his lips. His tongue darting out to taste her essence. Alucard groans at the taste and still looking at her takes all three into his mouth. Seras pants watching her Master taste her before she flings her head back and pushes her need against his hand still parting her.

Alucard smirks releasing his fingers and trails his tongue along her sopping slit, prodding at her opening but never entering teasing his fledging and earning whimpers from her before he plunges his long snakelike appendage deep inside her. Seras shrieks as he breaks through her barrier and thrusts deeper and deeper before pulling out and lapping at the blood dripping down her thighs. Seras' pained whimpers turn once again into moans of pleasure as he nibbles and suckles her pearl plunging three fingers inside her once again. He parts her folds further and as he begins to feel her tightening around his fingers once again he sinks his fangs into her flower. Seras screams at the intensity of the pleasure assaulting her senses and her dam breaks around her Master's fingers.

Alucard allows her juices to mingle with her blood as he swallows everything she has to give, never in his many years on earth had he tasted anything so delicious. Seras trembles through the remaining waves of her orgasm and the feel of Alucard's tongue on her. He rises to meet her lips in a kiss and she moans at the taste of herself on his tongue. She reaches down to the hardness pressed into her stomach and grips him through his black slacks. She rubs gently for a moment before she presses harder at the sounds her master makes. He steps back from her and she if confused before she smiles as Alucard removes his pants and his aching cock is removed out of its confines. She gasps at the sight of him, thick and long, so long she can't imagine he could possibly fit within her.

Her Master smirks at her and she blushes realizing he has read her thoughts again. She moves towards him wearing nothing but a coy smile, she steps around him and whispers into his ear.

"Very nice Master, but you're still wearing too many clothes." She rips his jacket and shirt from his body and drags her nails down his exposed chest and purrs appreciatively. "Mmm much better."

Her hand snakes to his hardness and she moves down his body tracing the hard plains of his body until she faces the part of him that causes wetness to gather between her thighs. She licks the precum leaking from his slit and moans at the salty and utterly masculine taste of her Master. She glances up at him and locks her eyes with his as she takes as much of him into her mouth as she can. She looks away and closes her eyes as she hums around him, moving a hand around his thick base and one cups his heavy sac. She moves her mouth up and down the velvet steel of him running her tongue over the veins there. Alucard grunts at the pleasure and slides a hand into her spiky hair pushing her down on his cock. He thrusts into her hot mouth and she purrs around him increasing the pressure of her mouth and hands causing her Master to let out a hiss at the sensation. She moves her hands and mouth faster and hums loudly around him, the vibrations massaging his cock. Alucard snarls, his thrusts starting to get more rapid and suddenly hot liquid fills her mouth and Seras swallows it all down greedily.

* * *

Read and Review


	2. One Naughty Night

Part 2: Author's note: Hey all. It's been a long time. (Understatement) but studying for midterms is going…. Rather poorly and I find myself lost in the realm of fanfiction. Lucky for all of you! Enjoy, my long over due update.

* * *

Seras was dizzy with pleasure, the taste of her master permeated her senses and _oh, did he taste … delicious. _Alucard growled lightly at her thoughts and brought her up from her knees to crush her lips with a heady kiss.

"You learn very quickly, police girl." He all but purred with satisfaction into her ear. Seras flushed hotly but managed to smile almost shyly at his words.

"I have a good teacher." He chuckled, before slowly licking the shell of her ear and sending her his thoughts. _'I haven't taught you anything yet.'_ Seras' eyes widened and her pupils dilated further at his sinister promise, she felt herself grow even hotter for him. She whimpered faintly and pressed herself against him.

"Please, master." She begged. His nostrils flared as he inhaled the scent of her intense arousal. He groaned at the aroma, she was intoxicating. Alucard ground his erection against her mound, drawing out pleasant gasps from Seras' mouth. He smirked into her neck, the police girl was right to anticipate what he would give her and _Oh. She. Would. Get it._

Alucard was dimly aware that he had almost had his every way with Seras in the main chamber of the basement, where anyone could walk in on their erotic scene. He chuckled lowly to himself, the police girl either didn't notice or couldn't bring herself to care in her state of arousal. He nipped firmly at her neck, causing her to mewl and moan against him. Alucard grinned before allowing his shadows to erupt from his body and encase them both in silken blackness.

Seras gasped with pleasure, her master's black tendrils snaked themselves over her heated flesh swiftly, wrapping her firmly in shadow. _'What is happening?'_ She wondered hazily. The other worldly sensations intensified binding her tightly to her master and moved around them so quickly it seemed as though the shadows were vibrating. Until all at once the vibrations and the darkness disappeared.

Seras opened her crimson eyes and noticed that they had somehow transported to her master's chambers. Alucard moved them rapidly to an immensely large bed covered in black silken sheets. She purred appreciatively to her master and placed sensual kisses to his throat but whined when she felt him pull away from her. She turned pouting eyes to where he stood a few feet from the bed and moaned softly as she watched him appraise her on his bed. His skillful digits trailed their way down his chest, he grinned watching her face flush as her eyes followed the path his hand had created. His hand dropped to his aching member and pumped his cock slowly, tracing her face with his eyes as she gasped and tried to keep her hands to herself.

He let out a feral growl as he placed a hand on the bed before prowling seductively towards Seras. _'He's more handsome than I'd ever imagined.' _Seras couldn't help but think as she smiled at her master. He reached her at the head of the bed and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, as if to thank her for her thoughts, before turning the kiss into something much more demanding. His hands ran over her body stopping to cup her breasts once more. Seras gasped into his mouth as he pulled at her nipples.

He pulled away from her lips before sinking his teeth gently into her shoulder, causing her to bleed a little. He lapped at the mark as it began to close up almost instantly; he moved lower to lave her breasts with his tongue. Seras pushed her chest against his wicked mouth and he chuckled around her pink areolas.

"Impatient, are we?" Seras blushed and turned her face away from his, she couldn't help it. He had turned her into puddle of mush; her thoughts were focused solely on him and what he was doing to her. Besides that she'd never dreamed he would actually want to touch her in this way_. 'Not the master that she lov-_' she broke her thoughts away, aghast that she would actually begin to think those words in his presence. _'Please don't let him have heard me.'_ She pleaded inside her mind.

Seras held her breath as she felt her master freeze his ministrations on her breasts. _'Oh. Fucking hell..'_ Alucard's eyes widened slightly, ignoring the chance to tease her for her crude language. He was too focused on what she'd almost thought about him. He lifted his face from her body and brought a hand to her chin turning her face towards him. Alucard watched as her fearful eyes tried to look everywhere but at him. _'She doesn't fear the creature that could kill her at any moment but she fears that the creature will break her heart. What a silly police girl.' _He mused with disbelief.

"Look at me, police girl." He requested softly. Seras ignored him and continued to stare down at the sheets. Annoyed that she refused his soft-spoken command, he growled lowly at her.

"Seras, Look at me!" Startled that he had used her actual name she looked up into his red orbs and found no mocking amusement dancing there. She blushed in embarrassment as he studied her face, pensively.

"You love your master?" He asked her slowly, as if trying to wrap his mind around the seductive words. She bit her lip, in an effort to stay silent, but felt compelled to answer his gentle question. She sighed quietly to herself.

"Yes… I love Master Alucard." Seras spoke under her breath, but a vampire's hearing doesn't miss much. He smiled slowly down at her. Alucard had shown her as much of his dark and sinister self as anyone had ever seen, and yet… She loved him. What did he feel for her? She was very beautiful and amusing to tease. He loathed when anyone else attempted to touch her… She was his. Annoyed that he couldn't understand what it was he felt, Alucard settled for cupping her face and placing a velvet kiss to her lips.

Seras was deliriously happy. He hadn't mocked her affections but in fact he was kissing her tenderly! It was more than she had hoped for and she wound her fingers through his raven hair, eagerly kissing him in return. She pressed herself against him and he broke the kiss with a low moan.

He lifted her against him and pressed his thick cock against her sopping entrance and watched her face blazon with want. He rubbed his head over her slick opening and covered himself in her warm juices. Alucard was done waiting. He drove his aching need deep into her velvet heat and snarled at the impossible tightness. _'Has anyone ever been so tight?'_ He couldn't remember but the feel of Seras wrapped around him was exquisite.

Seras cried out as he filled her, stretching her in unthinkable ways. She whimpered slightly, there was pain but it hurt less than the breaking of her barrier and her body was quickly adjusting around him, trying to accommodate his great size.

Alucard couldn't stop himself from moving, his hips surged into her depths and he moaned at the heat. Seras gasped as suddenly the pain turned to a new pleasure, she couldn't help but bring her hips to meet his, trying to increase the sensation. _'More, please master!" _She pleaded internally. Alucard snarled and increased the intensity of his thrusts; pounding her with a force only a vampire could muster. He watched with sinister delight as Seras mewled underneath him, enjoying every minute of it.

He reached between them and began slicking and massaging her with their combined juices before he rolled her clit roughly with his thumb. Seras shook at the delicious sensation, she could feel the orgasm building in her under the talented fingers of her master. He increased his speed and intensity of his thrusts as well as his fingers and Seras could not hold back the keening wail that signaled her release. Alucard gritted his teeth as her body clamped down even more tightly on his cock. She held him firmly in place and he could do no more than rock haltingly within her; Alucard buried his fangs deeply into her neck as he shot his pleasure inside her body.

He released her neck and lapped at the mark, it was a little deeper than he'd intended and would probably take a few hours to heal. Seras panted as she came down from her pleasured high, her red eyes finally focusing on those of her master. Seras gave a satisfied smile to her smirking master.

"That was amazing." She whispered. Alucard raised a brow and moved his hips slightly, bringing Seras to the realization that her master was still quite hard.

"It's not over yet, police girl." He chuckled darkly as Seras' eyes darkened with renewed desire. She could hardly wait.

* * *

Pip sauntered down to the lower levels of Hellsing manor. He'd really enjoyed the trip to the convenience store with Seras, earlier. He scratched his head sheepishly as he remembered her mortification at his advances this morning; she had turned an adorable shade of red and had run off in a huff. He chuckled softly, placing his hands behind his head. _'I hope mignonette isn't too upset with me.'_ Well he figured he would head down to the basement to find out.

Whistling a little tune he arrived in front the door to Seras' bedroom chamber. He knocked politely before turning the knob and letting the door slowly open to find the large room was lacking a certain blond haired vampire. He frowned. Where could she be?

He strolled around the basement, marveling at the immense size and space of the place. He stopped in front of the last chamber door, it was taller and wider than Seras' had been and was a deep shade of red. Pip considered the door, knowing that it led to Alucard. It was possible that Seras was visiting her master, though he couldn't imagine she'd gone of her own will. Alucard was menacing and harsh when it came to Seras. He sighed. _'Merde. Well… I don't really want to die tonight.'_ Pip began to turn away from the door, resigned to apologize to Seras the next day when he heard a Seras' shrill shriek come from behind the door.

Startled, his immediate thought was that Alucard was in violent mood and was in the midst of hurting Seras. He pushed open the door and was met with a sight he'd never imagined. There Alucard sat. He was nude with his legs spread on his throne and was being ridden viciously by a petite woman with short blonde hair. Pip's eyes widened in horror and he gasped. _'No!'_

Alucard glanced at him with sinister eyes and placed his hands on Seras' hips guiding her body down forcefully to meet his hard thrusts upward. She shrieked in pleasure at the near painful sensation of their union. "Yes! Master." Her breathy moans bounced off the chamber walls.

She bucked her body against his; grinding her clit into his pubic bone so hard that she saw stars. Alucard growled, loving the feel of her pussy clamping tightly around him the closer she drew to her orgasm. Alucard spared a glance at Pip who was breathing hard and trying to hide the growing bulge in his cargo pants, before turning his gaze back to the erotic childe above him. He moved one hand from her hip and grazed a talon along the side of his neck, causing droplets of blood to gather. He watched with pride as her eyes darkened in a deeper red that revealed her hunger and she drew her mouth down to his neck.

Seras stopped before she brought herself fully to his neck and whispered. "Can I, Master?" He grinned widely in pleasure, she had asked his permission first, showing clearly that she was his to command. He purred out a sensual 'yes' as he continued to bring her hips down firmly on his cock. He groaned as he felt her fangs pierce his neck and she drew strong pulls of his blood.

Seras' eyes widened as her senses became overwhelmed. Her master's blood was so intoxicatingly powerful, more intense than she could ever imagine and her pupils dilated so wide that her eyes were almost all black. She sucked hard at her bite and moaned as she ground her clit roughly against her master when he brought their hips together. She bit him harder and her body quaked with a violent orgasm, she ripped her mouth from his neck and screamed in completion. Alucard felt her tremble around him and roared in ecstasy as he exploded forcefully into wet heat.

Seras collapsed against his chest in exhaustion, never realizing that there had been a witness to their intimate moment. Alucard turned his blazing eyes to Pip's and grinned sadistically. _'Seras is Mine.' _He sent forcefully into Pip's mind causing the French man to tremble.

Pip heard Alucard's silent warning and left the chamber swiftly, vowing to never touch the girl again. He shivered with fear hearing Alucard's manic laughter follow him in his mind.

Chuckling softly to himself at the cowardice of the boy he returned his attention to the blond vampire in his lap. Her eyes were beginning to close and she was leaning heavily against his chest. His eyes softened a little and he used his shadows to move them to his coffin. He lay against the red velvet, pulling Seras on top of him and smiled when she purred in contentment, nuzzling her face into his chest. Pressing a kiss to her hair he mused that it was indeed time for this vampire to no longer walk alone in the night.

* * *

Read and Review. ;P


End file.
